<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Heat by Renkhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299288">In Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal'>Renkhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is being haunted and it's driving her nuts. Maura's concerned by Jane's behavior and goes to confront her, and in the process learning what's got Jane so uptight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm posting some of my stories from FF.net over here, mostly for this fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hazel eyes haunted her sleep. God, Jane just wanted to be able to sleep through a night without waking up at three a.m. and needing to take a cold shower. She probably could have just taken care of the tension in bed. If she did, she might have found herself asleep faster and longer. But it felt wrong, so long as all she could see when she did it was those hazel eyes.</p><p>"Fuck…" she moaned as she slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It was hard to convince Maura she was fine to go home alone tonight, but she was glad she did. How the fuck would she explain waking up for a shower at three in the morning? It was unlikely that her friend would sleep through her getting out of bed; the woman was practically trained to wake up if Jane got up.</p><p>It was getting harder for Maura to believe everything was fine. It had been three weeks since their last sleepover.</p><p>It had been three weeks since Jane lost control of her body because of the dreams and nearly came just before waking up next to Maura in her bed.</p><p>Jane has always been attracted to Maura, ever since that first day they came across each other. Of course, then they started butting heads because there was no way this gorgeous woman in designer clothes was the M.E. And even once that was settled, they argued over the "reddish-brown stains" and the cause of death. A few weeks later at a new crime scene, Jane caught a couple of the uniforms calling Maura "Doctor Death" and "Queen of the Dead." Judging by Maura's face when she had overheard them, Jane knew that the woman was hurt by the names and therefore proceeded to rip the two guys a new asshole. And no one wanted to mess with Detective Rizzoli.</p><p>After that, they started talking on a friendlier note despite still arguing over details at crime scenes. Jane started bringing down lunch when she realized Maura didn't leave the morgue during the day. Maura would bring in coffee in the mornings for them when she knew Jane was having a tough case. They would talk about little things, like family and work.</p><p>But it wasn't until when Hoyt escaped and Jane ran to Maura's house that Jane realized that she wasn't just attracted to Maura. It had been easy to ignore the feelings she felt when she and the M.E. were interacting on a professional level. But lying next to her in the woman's guest room definitely crossed into personal. And knowing that Maura had been visited by Dean in the middle of the night only made Jane realize that, yes, she most definitely had feelings for the doctor.</p><p>Even with this realization, she didn't let it change the way she acted with her friend. At least, not that she was aware.</p><p>Not even when she was faced with a crying Maura announcing that someone else was the love of her life did she let her true feelings show. No, faced with the knowledge that Maura didn't feel anything more than friendship for her and probably never would, Jane held her close until she had cried all of her tears and fell asleep. Then she proceeded to reorganize the kitchen so that Maura wouldn't wake up and have to look at what her mother had done to the place, though she was sure that Maura would end up redoing it even after Jane rearranged everything.</p><p>It became even more apparent that she couldn't tell Maura her feelings when they'd faced Hoyt in the prison infirmary and killed the bastard. How could she tell Maura she loved her when she'd allowed her to face Death? No, Jane knew she couldn't tell Maura her feelings.</p><p>And even through all of that, she was able to control her feelings, even when they were cuddled up watching a movie until midnight on the couch and then moved to the bedroom to sleep when it ended.</p><p>At least, it was great until she woke up that first time just before she came and Maura's back up against her front and her arms wrapped protectively around the woman.</p><p>Jane hissed as she stepped into the cold spray, the water hitting her hot skin and caressing sensitive nipples. She stood there with the water running down her body, waiting until it was cooled off and desensitized enough for her to sleep again.</p><p>"I need to get laid," she stated aloud, and then sighed when she saw hazel eyes. No, she wouldn't be able to go out and find a random fuck. And dating someone just for sex wasn't going to work.</p><p>She needed to be fucked by Maura.</p><p> </p><p>Maura prided herself in being one of the only people who really knew Jane. She didn't think about it as something she needed to have recognition for, because all that mattered to her was Jane knowing that Maura was there for her anytime for anything.</p><p>So when Jane suddenly wanted nothing to do with her, she was concerned but decided to give her a few days. After all, trying to force Jane to tell you something she didn't want you to know was far too much work and only resulted in the detective avoiding you even longer. And that was definitely not something Maura wanted.</p><p>But after a week and a half of being avoided, Maura was starting to worry and had to fight down the "what if" statements that were crossing her mind. She upped her game, trying to get Jane to open up to her and let her know what was wrong. Failing each time, Maura thought back to when Jane started acting different, realizing that it had been the morning after their last sleepover. When they woke up, Maura had noticed Jane wasn't meeting her eye and was a little more distant and skittish than usual. She remembered asking what was wrong, but Jane had smiled and told her she'd had a weird dream and it had her just a little more wound up than usual. Once assured that it hadn't been about Hoyt, Maura chose to let it go; Jane would explain if she wanted.</p><p>Now, though, it seemed like whatever had happened that night had Jane running. And Maura's only clue seemed to be the fact that Jane had a weird dream.</p><p>If it was just Maura she was avoiding she might have been able to deduce that the dream had something to do with her but even the guys upstairs commented on Jane's odd behavior so that may not be the case. It was unnerving to think that maybe Jane was troubled by something, but she realized that she was more upset over Jane avoiding her.</p><p>"She doesn't need to push me out," Maura told herself, standing in her kitchen with a glass of water. It was two in the morning and she was unable to sleep tonight. For the last three weeks of "no Jane" time she had been sleeping, though restlessly, each night until tonight. She frowned and set down the glass to go get on a pair of shoes. "If I can't sleep because of her, then why should she be able to sleep since she's the one causing all this trouble?"</p><p>When she arrived at the apartment, she knocked out of politeness but immediately turned the lock with her key and walked in. Slipping off her shoes and jacket, setting the latter over the couch, she walked towards the bedroom only to realize she could hear the shower running. She put an ear to the bathroom door; yes, Jane was definitely showering.</p><p>"I need to get laid," she heard Jane say. Maura's ear was pulled away from the door and she looked at it oddly. Jane was openly admitting she needed to have sex? Of course, as far as Jane was concerned she was alone so it shouldn't be so strange to hear her friend saying such a thing.</p><p>However, as everything fell into place, Maura laughed to herself. If Jane's odd dream had been a wet dream it would make sense for her to feel odd around Maura since they had been in bed together at the time. And if this was a regular thing all of a sudden, it wouldn't be so strange for her to act weird at work. Not only would she be tired and frustrated, but she worked with a bunch of guys she couldn't talk about it with. Of course, why Jane couldn't talk to Maura about it wasn't very clear.</p><p>Maura flushed as she entertained the idea that maybe it was about her, and quickly pushed that thought aside. She couldn't project her own fantasies onto Jane.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when the water was shut off, and Maura quickly rushed to the bedroom to lie down on her side of the bed, smiling over that fact until she heard the bathroom door open and a towel clad Jane appeared in her bedroom doorway with a shocked and embarrassed look on her face.</p><p>"Hello, Jane," Maura greeted her. She wasn't sure what her expression said, but she hoped the smile on her face conveyed comfort even as her eyes followed a drop of water from Jane's ear and down her neck and chest until it disappeared on the towel and had to fight the urge to lick her lips.</p><p>She was liable to have a new wet dream about Jane tonight if she wasn't careful, she decided as she forced her eyes to meet Jane's. Curiously, the look in Jane's eyes went from shock to amusement.</p><p>"Like what you see?" Jane asked huskily.</p><p>Maura smirked. "Oh, yes. You are… very delectable," she answered with a low, seductive tone and, this time, gave in to the urge to lick her lips as her eyes wandered back down Jane's body. Sure, it was mostly hidden by the towel, but it was wrapped up tightly enough that it wasn't too hard to imagine the body underneath, especially since she didn't have to use her imagination for the image, since they'd been mostly naked in front of each other before.</p><p>Jane walked to her side of the bed and paused, looking over Maura's body. "Somebody isn't dressed right for this party. Of course, you being overdressed is hardly surprising."</p><p>"Maybe I wanted you to help me get ready for this… party."</p><p>Jane chuckled, and then grabbed clothes. "I'm going to put something on. Don't go anywhere, and for God's sake keep your clothes on."</p><p>Maura pouted when Jane disappeared back into the bathroom, but didn't think much of it. It's not like she wouldn't be able to convince Jane to take her clothes back off later. She was, after all, quite persuasive when she wanted to be.</p><p>Jane returned to see that Maura hadn't moved from where she had been when Jane left. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about what had just happened and offered a shy smile.</p><p>"So, what made you drive out here in your pajamas at three in the morning?" she asked, sitting down on her side of the bed and leaving a little space between them. Of course, the space didn't last long as Maura scooted closer and snuggled into her side.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," Maura answered. "You were bothering me because you've been avoiding me and I couldn't figure out why. Though, given the trail of evidence I assume it has something to do with a wet dream you had several weeks ago when the behavior began."</p><p>Jane cleared her throat. "You, uh, you know you don't have to talk about it like that."</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Maura mumbled. "I was just happy to come up with a conclusion of some kind that might help me understand your behavior. It's bothered me so much."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Maura," Jane said. "I was embarrassed, and… well, given who… I just…"</p><p>"Who was your dream of?" Maura asked her tone curious and mischievous. She only grinned wider as Jane's face became redder. "Ah, it was of me?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"I wish you had said something." Maura moved to sit on Jane's lap. "We could have been having so much fun over the last few weeks."</p><p>"Maura!"</p><p>"What? It's true, we could have been enjoying a variety of different fantasies and positions, as well as the myriad of toys available to us as women." Maura hadn't planned on saying quite so much, but she was enjoying watching Jane's face turn purple from embarrassment. "You really shouldn't be so embarrassed, Jane. It's not like I would tell everyone about what we do during our sexual endeavors."</p><p>"That's… beside the point…" Jane mumbled. "Maura, I'm still catching up with the fact that my best friend is okay with the fact that I want to have sex with her."</p><p>"Hmm, I could see why that may cause problems. But, Jane, I don't just want to have sex with you," Maura told her. "I also want to be able to go out with you and be able to openly tell those who flirt with you while you're oblivious to go to hell because you're mine. I want to be able to take you out for dinner and hold your hand while we talk about anything and everything. I want to be able to cuddle up next to you while watching TV with your family."</p><p>"You want to be able to be with me," Jane concluded. "Trust me Maura, I have no problem with any of that because I want it to. I've just been preoccupied with the whole sex part lately, that's all."</p><p>Maura shifted on her lap to lean down and speak in her ear, and she was happy to notice briefly that Jane was trying, and failing, to not look down her top at her cleavage. "I have no problem helping you with this preoccupation so that we can focus on the other parts," she whispered in Jane's ear, earning a very bothered groan. "What do you say, Jane?"</p><p>She didn't have time to react beyond a surprise yelp when Jane flipped her onto her back, barely missing the headboard, and leaned over her.</p><p>"Dammit, Maura," she groaned, her face buried in Maura's neck. "I was trying not to be turned on by you so that we could sleep. We have to be at work in four hours." But temptation was too great for Jane to prevent herself from kissing the neck in front of her, and she was pleased to hear a gasp at the first kiss.</p><p>"I think it's a little too late," Maura breathed. Jane grunted and latched onto Maura's pulse point, sucking and pulling a moan from the other woman's throat. "Jane, I need you to fuck me."</p><p>"With pleasure."</p><p>Maura could feel the button's on her top being popped as Jane slowly undressed her, lips touching her skin as it became exposed beneath her. She gripped the bedding beneath her, trying to stay grounded even as she closed her eyes to revel in the feelings. God, Jane's lips were amazing…</p><p>Jane paused at her belly button, nipping at the skin above it before her tongue darted out and circled around it. Maura gasped and bit her lip as she groaned when Jane pulled away, pushing up on her hands and holding her body up off Maura's.</p><p>"If you stop now, I will tie you up and tease you unmercifully," Maura growled. Jane blinked at her, mouth wide in shock before she chuckled and moved up to kiss her lips.</p><p>"I'm not stopping, Maura. I'm admiring your body. You're very beautiful, you know," Jane told her before kissing her chin and up her jaw to her ear, taking the earlobe into her mouth to graze her teeth over it. Maura's hands gripped at the sides of Jane's shirt as she inhaled quickly. "I don't want you to hold back, so make whatever noises you feel, okay?"</p><p>Maura grunted in response, and a glance into her eyes told Jane she better keep going. She smiled and sat up, pulling Maura up so they could remove the top, and with dexterity Jane didn't realize she possessed managed to unsnap her bra so it could join the top on the ground.</p><p>"Jesus…" Jane hissed, staring at Maura's chest before letting her index finger run down the top of one breast, stopping just before the nipple. "I think I'm going to enjoy these."</p><p>"Good, then please do," Maura said, sounding almost desperate and making Jane look into her eyes.</p><p>"What's got you so wound up, Maura? Even if you've been waiting for me to come to my senses, I wouldn't have thought you'd be quite so… well, wound up."</p><p>"You aren't the only one that desperately needs laid, Jane," Maura answered. "I haven't slept with anyone since Ian's been here." Jane counted in her head how long that's been and chuckled. "I'm glad you're amused."</p><p>"Sorry, I just wouldn't have imagined you'd go six months without getting any given how much you talk about it," Jane commented before pushing Maura down to the mattress and staring at the two gorgeous mounds of flesh in front of her. She licked her lips and leaned down to kissing Maura on the shoulder, her shirt brushing over Maura's nipples, making the doctor hiss and arched her back.</p><p>"I've wanted you for so long, and after Ian I realized that I didn't want anyone but you," Maura said before moaning; Jane's fingers brushed her nipple.</p><p>"I wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't said all that love of my life stuff," Jane growled, taking a nipple between her teeth. Maura's surprised gasp made her let go, but a hand on the back of her head told her that gasp hadn't been one of pain and leaned back down to suck.</p><p>"He was" <em>moan</em> "the love of my life" <em>gasp </em>"at the time." <em>Body twist and moan</em> "I wasn't aware of your feelings."</p><p>"Well, damn," Jane grumbled before taking in the other nipple.</p><p>"Talking about Ian is really not a turn on, Jane," Maura growled, making Jane chuckle against her breast and her to moan from the vibrations.</p><p>"I'll focus a little better, then," Jane told her before grazing her teeth over the nipple and then sucking hard, taking in as much of Maura's breast as she could to suck. And from the way her head was being grabbed and hair gripped she figured she was doing something right. Of course, that just meant it was hard to pull her head back to release the nipple with a "pop" and go back to the other nipple. As she treated it, her fingers started to touch and pinch the nipple she just left behind.</p><p>"Ooh…" Maura groaned, her hips shifting between Jane's legs.</p><p>And then Jane found herself on her back, and soon enough her shirt was gone and Maura was frowning at the sports bra she was wearing.</p><p>"If you would wear proper under garments, this wouldn't be quite so difficult," she grumbled. Jane laughed and sat up to give her a hand, tossing the bra aside before she was pushed onto her back and Maura's lips were on hers while hands explored her chest and abdomen. "I love your musculature. You've been very hard not to stare at during yoga classes and during our runs especially." Her mouth started kissing down her throat and stopping at her clavicle to latch on and suck.</p><p>If she had a visible mark from Jane's attention to her neck, it wouldn't be a problem. But if Jane didn't want to tell everyone about the change in their relationship right away, walking into the bullpen with a hickey on display wouldn't be a good idea. Thus, she chose the clavicle despite preferring the muscled area between the neck and the shoulder because she could bite.</p><p>And Jane was about to find out Maura like to bite.</p><p>"Fuck…" Jane moaned as Maura's mouth moved immediate to her nipple to bite down. She didn't bite too hard, knowing that not only was the nipple sensitive but that Jane might not be as receptive to the pain as Maura was. She circled the nipple with her tongue. "Maura…"</p><p>"You are so tasty," Maura commented with her own moan before latching onto the other nipple. The bedding just wasn't enough to hold onto anymore for Jane; she wanted to touch Maura, and her fingertips dug into the blond woman's back as she gripped and tried to get some kind of hold on her.</p><p>Maura pushed her body against Jane and moaned as nails were next as Jane tried to get some kind of friction with her hands. Jane froze as she realized what she was doing and tensed up.</p><p>"Its fine, Jane," Maura assured her, pushing up a little to look her lover in the eyes and seeing fear there. "Please, don't hold back. I assure you that I am not opposed to pain."</p><p>"So, you're a masochist?"</p><p>Maura smiled. "To an extent, I suppose I am. I wouldn't suggest getting out anything too sharp, though. I enjoy a little abuse, though. And scratching is definitely not a bad pain."</p><p>Jane nodded as she took this information in.</p><p>"Are you okay now?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good, because I'm about to rock your world," Maura told her with a smirk, thumbs hooking into Jane's shorts and panties before pulling them down and off of the brunette. Her eyes zeroed in on the glistening area between Jane's legs before her thighs clamped together in embarrassment. Clothing tossed aside, Maura forced her legs apart and leaned in to breathe Jane's scent in deeply.</p><p>And then her tongue darted out and gave Jane the barest of licks. Jane gasped and her legs practically fell apart to let Maura have all the access she wanted.</p><p>Oh, yes; Maura was definitely going to rock Jane's world.</p><p>Jane could practically feel her body humming in expectation when Maura stopped licking her and just stared as though working out the precise movements she was going to make in order to bring Jane climbing before the crash.</p><p>"You know," she growled, "I believe you threatened to tease the hell out of me earlier by tying me up. I have handcuffs and I can use them."</p><p>Maura smirked up at her. "Don't worry, Jane, we'll get around to using the handcuffs. Though, I'll probably go get some from the store. Your handcuffs aren't made for the bedroom." And then Jane smirked and Maura raised an eyebrow. "You have handcuffs for sex."</p><p>"I have many things you probably wouldn't expect me to have," was her response. Maura shivered with desire to hear that Jane would have toys hidden in her apartment, the apartment that Maura had searched for such things once out of curiosity given Jane's shyness surrounding the subject of sex.</p><p>She leaned in and slid her tongue between Jane's lips, collecting her essence on her tongue and bringing it into her mouth, making Jane almost sigh in relief at the fact that Maura was finally going to do something to help her with this tension that was building inside her.</p><p>"You taste so wonderful," Maura moaned. Unable to control herself now, she pressed her face against Jane, sucking on and biting at the clitoris, making Jane cry out and lift her hips before moaning low and twisting her hips.</p><p>Holy fuck, she needed to feel more.</p><p>"Maura…" she moaned, hand on her head and pushing her closer. "Fuck… Please, Maura…"</p><p>Maura pulled back and moved to lay on top of Jane, one leg between hers and her thigh putting pressure on the clit while her hand slid up the thigh and then between her thigh and Jane's pussy. Her index finger teased her clit, rubbing it in circles. Jane was moaning and trying to push her hips up, wanting that finger to go lower, inside her.</p><p>"Maura…" she whined, arms around her and pulling her closer. God, she just wanted… wanted… "Fuck me, Maura. Just fuck me already, please."</p><p>And then she was inside her, and Jane gasped, hips rising and then falling to the bed. A second of pause, waiting for Maura to start moving and, when she didn't, Jane groaned and tried to move her fingers for her.</p><p>"How do you want it, Jane?" she heard Maura whisper in her ear. Jane whimpered, a sound Maura used to associate to Jane's nightmares that she knew was caused by her and not Hoyt this time. "Tell me, Jane. Use your words, lover."</p><p>"Fuck…" Jane groaned. She tried to come up with the words, her head racing at a mile a minute and refusing to focus on one thing. "Hard. Fuck, just fuck me, Maura."</p><p>Maura slammed into her, her fingers hooking as she pumped her fingers inside Jane, fingertips finding that one spot as Jane gasped and moaned and writhed beneath her. Her vocabulary reduced to her name and "fuck."</p><p>And then, Maura stopped. Jane froze and then relaxed with a groan.</p><p>"What the fuck…"</p><p>"Jane," Maura said, grabbing her attention. "I want to watch you come, Jane. Don't close your eyes." Jane's eyes met hers, dark eyes steady on hers. She moved again, thrusting harder and faster, watching as Jane fought to keep her eyes opened and thus prolonging her orgasm with her focus on two things and unable to not do the one thing Maura has asked of her.</p><p>Finally, her body quivered uncontrollably as she came, Maura's name on her lips as she stared into those hazel eyes that have haunted her almost every night for weeks, preventing her from reaching this moment on her own. She couldn't feel anything beyond the shaking and the overwhelming amount of pleasure as she rode wave after wave of it, Maura's fingers pushing against them.</p><p>And then her body crashed, eyes closing as she panted and shook from the overwhelming sensitivity of her entire body. She felt Maura's arms around her, cradling her as she shook and gulped down air.</p><p>"Wow…" she murmured as soon as she could breathe right again. Maura's lips met her nose, and she smiled fondly. "I really want to return the favor, but I'm afraid my entire body is limp."</p><p>Maura laughed. "It's all right, Jane. We should try to get a couple of hours of sleep before we need to get ready for work anyway." Jane hummed and snuggled closer against her lover.</p><p>"I love you, Maura," Jane mumbled. "And not just because you gave me the best damn orgasm of my entire life."</p><p>Maura hummed. "I love you, too, Jane."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sex isn't something I find easy to write, though I think I do a decent job. Anyway, I hope you liked that. It was originally set up in short chapters, so if there's any weird transitions, it's because I didn't edit the changes from chapter to chapter when I combined it into one long chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>